


What?

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [4]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jkkitty wrote in section7mfu for PicFic Tuesday September 18th,</p><p>It's Illya's birthday and the day memories are sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

“What’s a matter partner?”

“Just thinking about life, and how some days are better forgotten.”

“Any specific day?”

Suddenly Illya realized that Napoleon was getting closer to what he was trying to forget, “No, just thinking about different days and how things change over the years.”

“Seems if you are sitting there thinking about it, it must be important to you.”

“Nothing to worry about.”

Napoleon crossed the room and set a brightly wrapped gift on his desk, “Happy Birthday partner, dinner’s on me.”

A smile slowly spread across Illya's face, maybe new memories of this day could be made.


End file.
